


Pretty Whores

by henley_sarah



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Blogging, Cunnilingus, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Family Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inappropriate Behavior, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Photographs, Photography, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: You know what I really loved about what I do? None of my classmates suspect a thing.I am a senior in high school, I read and I write, I also run a porn blog online and post pictures of myself daily, and I have a Daddy across the pond.





	1. Chapter 1

You know what I really loved about what I do? None of my classmates suspect a thing.

I am a senior in high school, I read and I write, I also run a porn blog online and post pictures of myself daily, and I have a Daddy across the pond.

Well, he’s not my Daddy, per se. His little is just very busy, so I’m just a stand-in when she can’t please him. It’s honestly very tiring work.

I was surprised when she contacted me over my blog, explaining the situation and what I would have to do. Just send pictures and videos of myself, I could keep it as anonymous as I wanted, and just keep him entertained when he asked.

I personally saw no harm in it, seeing as I was already masturbating on camera and posting pictures of me coming for people online to jack off to. Of course, I never showed my face, and I used fake names. I never showed any of my tattoos, either, and kept everything pretty much a secret about who I am through my pictures. 

I had a large following online and was usually swamped with answering messages people sent. Some were creepy, and I usually ended up blocking them. But some were nice and fun to talk to. I had made a few friends, like one from Texas who started our conversations with a compliment on my ass, then turned to talking about how we could be friends and we didn’t need to flirt or talk about sex all the fucking time.

But it was times like these, when I was in class, that it got hard to keep the schedule.

I took pictures in the morning in my underwear and naked and would then dress and go to school, so when Sir asked for pictures while I was in class, I could send them on over with no problem. I had him convinced I was working from home and not actually in school. And not to make him freak out, I am eighteen and legal.

But see, it’s gotten hard now because I used to sit in the back of the room where it was easy to send a few pictures and not worry about wandering eyes. But then Mr. Garrison moved some seats around, so now I was in the middle row, surrounded by eyes.

I wouldn’t be freaked out about having my phone taken away; I know Mr. Garrison couldn’t give less of a shit. I’m worried about someone just happening to look over and catch a picture of me splayed out on my bedsheets in nothing but my panties.

We weren’t doing anything too important in class right now, so I was answering some messages on my blog. Just compliments on my body and how hot I am. I rolled my eyes and replied ‘thanks!’ to all of them. Then I had one weird one about someone wanting to impregnate me, so I just blocked them, shaking my head and groaning under my breath.

A notification dropped down from the top of my screen, and my eyebrows furrowed in worry. A message from Sir.

“How is my little kitten today?”

“Just fine, sir, how are u?” I tried to keep my tone cheery through text.

“I’m a little hungry. I want that kitten of yours.”

I took a deep breath and sighed, hitting the picture button and looking for a picture of my pussy I had taken that morning. I chose one and sent it with a text of “yes sir.”

A minute later, probably after he stared at it for a good while, he asked for my breasts, so I sent one. I was flicking back and forth between apps so quickly after getting the job done so no one could even peek at what I was doing.

I have a right to be paranoid if I do say so myself.

“What’s up, Baz?” Bebe asked and I looked up at the blonde.

“Nothing much. What’s up?” I hummed, smiling a little to be polite.

“You seem like you’re working hard on something.” She looked at my phone, which was on a random document in one of my files on my phone.

“Just some bullshit online I gotta deal with, it’s nothing.” I shook my head.

“Is someone messing with you? I can back you up, girl.” She said, looking concerned. What a sweetheart.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ve got a handle on it. Thanks, Bebe.” I smiled and she nodded and went off.

I looked back down at my screen and saw a message from Sir, demanding a video, and I groaned a little.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s really not a good time. I promise I’ll send u one later” I typed quickly and sent, biting my lip, hoping he could be rational and not act like a dominant ass.

“I said now, little girl” was all that came through, making me huff through my nose. His little warned me he was pushy.

Well, too bad. I warned him I was stubborn and not submissive. Bitch, I’m a switch. I can dominate, too.

“Sir. I said no. I mean it. If you want a video, you’ll have to be patient.”

Two minutes after I sent it, I saw he read it but didn’t respond, making me smirk triumphantly. That’s right, Sir. You better fucking listen to me when I say no.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was not going any better. Sir kept messaging me while I was trying to take History notes, which I was really falling behind on. I shoved my phone into my bag and ignored it, as it was always silenced anyway. He could call and text all he wanted, I’m busy and I have a life outside of him.

It was at lunch when things blew up.

My phone rang when I took it out of my bag, and I narrowed my eyes. I was expecting him to give up by now.

I handed my bag to Wendy and told her to save me a spot, I just needed to take care of something. I turned and went outside and hit the green answer button. “What?”

“Why didn’t you reply?” Sir’s British accent came through the line.

“Because I have a life and a job and sometimes I’m busy!” I said. “Sir, you’ve got to understand that I just can’t come to serve you at the drop of a hat.”

“I am your Sir, and-“

“And I am a human person!” I cut him off angrily. “I am not your subservient! I am not a servant! I am your fucking equal and if you don’t start treating me as such, I am calling all of this off. Do I make myself clear?” I spat venom through the line.

“Yes, kitten.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s better.” I sighed, pleased with this outcome. “Now, you know full and well I am busy at this time. If I tell you I can’t do something at the moment, you can be patient and I’ll get to it when I have time. Got it?”

“Of course, kitten.” He said, making me smile.

“Thank you for understanding, Sir.” I sighed, now a bit calmer.

“Kitten?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Can Sir please see your face? I want to see my beautiful little girl.” He said softly, making me grin and giggle.

“Of course, Sir. I’ll send that right away.” I said and he murmured a goodbye before we hung up. I turned my camera to selfie mode and posed, giving a tiny smirk and took a pretty good selfie with the outdoor lighting. I walked back in as I sent it to Sir, and he sent heart-eyed emojis back to me, making me smile.

I ate lunch and got back to the classroom with the others, now checking up on messages on my blog. One asked if I had pretty feet, I said no with a roll of my eyes. Another told me his fantasy of choking me while pounding into me and making drool run down my chin. To keep him interested I sent a couple happy looking emojis. I got a few dick pics too, which I just deleted, and one asking if he could send a nude, which I accepted.

I always accept the people who ask first and delete the ones who don’t. It’s just a common courtesy to ask first.

When the nude came in, I nearly choked because holy shit this guy was huge. I quickly asked how many inches he was, and he replied seven and then sent a picture of both of his hands wrapped around his dick, with space left over.

“Jesus fuck.” I hissed and decided to keep this guy in mind. Polite, and had seven inches packing? That’s a hell of an option.

And that’s when the trouble started. At least, that’s where I think it started.

Class started up again and now I had two different blogs talking to me along with my Sir and had to set my phone on my desk for a couple minutes to take notes before I could respond. I guess I can confidently say my first mistake was sitting my phone down on my desk, and my second mistake was sitting on the left side of my desk, where Kenny McCormick sat next to me.

We can all see where this ended up.

I’d heard the rumors of Kenny being a total whore, but I didn’t like to judge people, so I never really listened. If I could post naked pictures of myself online for being to jack off to, why the hell should I care how many people he apparently sleeps with?

But there he was, eyeing the snippets of the messages pouring in like I didn’t see him. I grabbed my phone and responded to some, giving him side-eyes as he stared.

“What?” I asked.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled.

“Why are you being nosy?” I asked and I typed out a few exclamation points and carefully picked my emojis.

Kenny leaned over to my ear. “Why did I see someone message you on how perfect your ass is?” He said and I gave a small blush, but composed myself, and stared at him.

“Why are you looking at other people’s messages, Kenny?” I asked and saw the slight lift of his cheek under his parka.

“Just curious.” He shrugged and sat back in his seat. “Do I get to see your ass?”

“Ha, no.” I scoffed, still typing to my followers. Another just said I had an amazing body. Honestly, my thumbs never got tired of typing out thanks and thank you.

Class went on and I was aware of the looks Kenny gave me. Shit, I really hope he doesn’t start asking questions. What would I even answer? If someone here recognized me from the pictures online, I might actually kill myself. In real life. I would most certainly do that.

Once school ended, I was typing out an answer to a question someone submitted to me about how to start a porn blog and what to begin posting. My house wasn’t too far, so I normally walked, and I was walking out, I was aware of a presence behind me.

I turned and saw Kenny, his hood loosened a little so I could see his whole face, and he was smirking. “I’ll admit, you have a pretty nice ass, but I can’t see it too well with those jeans and that jacket you have on.”

“This is harassment, Kenny. Fuck off.” I sighed, and he just grinned and walked behind me as I tried to go home. I sighed and turned to look at him again after finishing the post, then put my phone in my pocket. “Can I help you?”

“Can I see this perfect ass as it was so called?” He grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

“No,” I said.

“I’ll try harder next time.”

“Please leave me alone.” I sighed, knowing this was not the end of this.


	3. Chapter 3

For a week, Kenny kept trying to see my phone and what I was doing, who I was messaging constantly and pestering me about seeing what’s under my clothes.

Now see, I could’ve reported him or whatever, but I knew Kenny didn’t mean any real harm. And I know that seems misogynistic or whatever of me, but I’d honestly never heard a single story of Kenny hurting anyone that way. All I’ve heard were stories of people sleeping with him with consent. So, I was pretty sure he would back off if I really wanted him to.

And see, there’s the thing. I kind of didn’t want him to back off. 

I’m just a slut for attention.

I mean, hello? I post pictures of myself naked on the daily and wait for thirsty dudes to compliment me on them. I’m a stand-in little to the bossiest daddy dom I’ve ever met. I fucking soak up that attention, and that is how I thrive.

And the best part? I used to be ashamed of how much attention I needed, but now? Now I don’t care. I can send out a message on my blog to fill my inbox and my submissions box and the horny dudes will come flocking.

It honestly makes me feel empowered.

After I had put my makeup on, I chose my panties and bra for the day and lied back on my bed and took many pictures. I took a quick video as well, just in case Sir asked for one. I then dressed, deciding to wear a skirt, which I rarely did. I wasn’t a fan of my legs, so I had thigh high socks on with them.

After putting in my earrings, putting on a jacket, I grabbed my bag and earbuds and listened to music as I walked the fifteen minutes or so to school. I could always take the bus, but I honestly hate the bus.

“Looking cute,” A voice said, muffled from my earbuds, and I popped one out and turned, seeing Kenny walking behind.

“Thank you,” I said, then furrowed my brows. “You aren’t here to harass me more, are you?” I asked.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He joined my side, hands in his pockets, and I paused my music and put my earbuds in my pocket as well.

“I could press charges,” I said.

“Have I done anything that would make you press charges?” His tone changed, which actually surprised me. He sounded a little concerned rather than his usual cocky, flirty self.

“No,” I shook my head and saw his cheeks lift a little in a smile.

“Good.” He nodded. “I know I can come off as pushy, but if you want me to back off, I will.” He said and I smiled.

“I appreciate it, Kenny,” I said.

“Sure. I am still curious about those messages on your phone, though.” He grinned a little, making me groan.

“Seriously, did your parents not teach you to look at people’s messages? It’s rude.” I said, rolling my eyes and looking at his grin.

“How was I not supposed to look when all that’s in front of my eyes are messages saying, ‘I want to choke you,’ ‘your ass is fantastic,’ ‘mm look at that creamy pussy…” He kept going and I hit his arm, making him laugh too hard to go on.

He calmed and I soon had my lips pursed, trying to hold my blush down. “Are there naughty pictures of you online, Baz?” He suddenly asked and I looked over, my eyes a little wide. I knew that if I said no, he’d call me out on it. I had no idea how to get out of this.

But then it hit me.

“It’s not what you think, but I’ll tell you the truth if you promise to keep it secret,” I whispered and we paused on the sidewalk and he nodded, opening his hood to hear me whisper. “Do you know what Daddy doms are?” I whispered, and he looked stunned.

“Uh huh.” He nodded slowly.

“I have one, over in England. He’s… very demanding.” I said and Kenny was just staring at me in shock, and I was busy avoiding looking at him and trying not to burst into flames from how hot my blush made me feel.

“No fucking way. You? A little?” His eyebrows shot up.

“Well, I’m not really a little. I’m just standing in for his usual little.” I explain quickly. “But he seems to think I’m some sort of servant or some shit.” I huffed, crossing my arms.

“So you do take pictures?” He asked, making me roll my eyes.

“Yes, but I don’t post them or anything.” I lied smoothly.

“Can I see?” He asked and my eyes narrowed.

“No!”

“What? Why not?” Kenny looked deflated.

“Because I said so. And even if I did, I know you’re exactly the type of person to show them off to everybody.” I said.

“Baz, I am shocked. I am hurt.” Kenny put his hand on his heart and my eyebrows raised. “I am hurt that you would ever think that I would do anything but keep your pictures in a private folder on my phone, password protected, and only open them to jack off to at night.” He said in a hurt voice, making me giggle a little, and a tiny adorable smile broke out across his face.

I stared, pursing my lip, and thinking. I did honestly quite like the idea of Kenny jacking off to me at night. I liked the thought of him thinking about coming on me, about fucking me. I mean, shit, I’ve thought about hooking up with him once or twice. I’m sure everybody has.

“Let me think about it,” I said and he just grinned.

“I’ll prove to you I’m trustworthy. Don’t you worry, Baz!” He swore and we walked off to school together.


	4. Chapter 4

All throughout the day, I took notes for class, I answered messages, I sent out pictures and that video to Sir when he asked.

“You look so beautiful kitten,”

“Thank you, sir!!!”

I always made sure to reply with many exclamation marks and at least two cute emojis to keep up the little façade. 

“Kitten, I want a video of you moaning. Play with your chest for Sir.” He ordered with a text.

“Not a good time, sir, I’m very sorry” I sent with a few emojis, hoping he would remember to keep himself in check. Wasn’t that video of me rubbing myself over my panties from this morning enough?

“I want to hear a ‘yes sir’ you brat.” Was all he sent back and I sat back in my seat, lips pursed, eyes closed, knowing this would happen again.

“Is it your daddy?” Kenny whispered and I shot him a look, making him shut up.

Thankfully, lunch was soon, and I had my phone and a bottle of diet coke with me. I was waiting for him to call me, just fucking waiting for that call to come through. Kenny sat next to me, taking me by surprise.

“Something wrong?” He asked, looking at my phone too.

“Sir is being an asshole again. He usually calls to scold me around this time, and I usually just scream at him back. I’m just waiting for the call now.” I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“That doesn’t seem healthy.” He said and I gave a little appreciative smile. “Come on, let’s go around back and talk.” He said, standing, and my brows furrowed, but I went with him, pocketing my phone.

We went around the back of the school and sat on some stone steps, and I took a drink of my coke, waiting for Kenny to start talking.

“I don’t know much about Daddy’s and little's and all that, but I know that he shouldn’t make you that frustrated and treat you bad.” He said and I stared at the pavement. “What was he doing?”

“I told him I stay at home and I usually take pictures in the morning. I know what he usually asks for, so I can be prepared. But he’ll always ask for some specific video, and I mean, I can’t do that in school, right? So I tell him I can’t, but I’ll get it later, and then he gets all pushy and it just… it pisses me off.” I ranted for a little while and Kenny put his hand on my back for comfort, which I appreciated.

“I already screamed at him once, and oh. Here he goes again.” I felt the vibration in my pocket but ignored it.

“You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to, Baz. Block him.” He said and I smiled.

“You know what, Kenny? You’re right! I can just block him.” I nodded and got my phone out, declining his call and hitting the block button, a triumphant little smile on my face. “So, now what do you want to do?” I asked him, and he looked a little surprised.

“Me? You want to do shit with me?” He asked.

“Sure.” I nodded. “You’re pretty nice to me. You’re understanding.” I said, then narrowed my eyes. “Unless I’m too much of a slut for you to hang out with,” I said jokingly.

“No! No way!” Kenny shook his head. “I don’t see you as a slut at all, Baz!” He put his hands in his coat pockets. “I actually find it very cool that you’re so positive about your sexuality, that you’re comfortable with it,” I swear he blushed a little.

“Yeah?” I grinned a little.

“Yeah, I mean you’re not Wendy, who is a total prude, but you’re not a total whore. You’re just… cool. And hot. Did I mention you were hot?” Kenny smiled easily, making me chuckle.

“Yes, and thanks.” I smiled, then stood, smoothing my skirt out. “We should get back to the cafeteria,” I said and Kenny opened the door for me. I gave him a smile as I walked in front of him. I knew he only wanted to look at my ass.

Grinning to myself, and checking he was actually walking behind me, I lifted the back of my skirt just a little, because I am a tease, ask anyone. I smirked back at Kenny for a second, seeing his eyes blown up and trained on my panties, and I smoothed my skirt back down, and went into the cafeteria, sitting again, and Kenny went to the table with the guys.

“Dude, since when do you hang out with Baz?” I heard Stan ask.

“She’s cool,” Kenny said and I just got my phone out and started replying to blog messages as I sipped on my soda.

“Is she?” I heard Clyde ask. “She just spends all her time on her phone. I didn’t think she talked to anyone.”

“I thought she just didn’t care about anyone else.” Craig hummed.

“No, that’s you, Craig,” Token said.

“I care about someone.” Craig shot back, making Tweek spaz. They were honestly too cute.

“Gay,” Cartman said, stuffing his fat face. “So, what makes her so cool, Kenny?”

“It’s a secret,” Kenny said, and I glanced up and saw them looking at me. I quickly shifted my eyes back to my phone, pursing my lips as I chose emojis to send to this one blogger who sent me yet another dick pic. 

We got back to class, and I sat at my desk, still typing out responses.

“Hey.” A voice said and I looked up and saw Kenny leaning over my desk. “So, I wanna hang out soon, but I can’t today. I’m free tomorrow, though. You free?” He asked and I smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m free. You got anything in mind?” I asked.

“Can we just chill at your house?” He asked.

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” I nodded. “That’s my favorite thing to do, how did you know?” I fake gasped and he laughed a little.

“Cool.” He nodded and turned back to his seat.

Class went by like a flash and at the last minute, I made up my mind and chose a picture from my nudes collection. One where I was lying on my back on my bed in some black simple lingerie that made my boobs look so much bigger than they really were. I chose that picture and selected Kenny’s number, and sent it.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he checked his phone, then turned to stare at me. “Baz?” He asked and I looked at him with a smile.

“Consider it a thank you gift, for helping me deal with that bastard.” I smiled softly. “And you’re welcome.”

Kenny just grinned, nodded, and pocketed his phone. I smirked to myself, feeling a little relieved if anything.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Kenny walked home with me from school, and I lead him up to my room.

“Will your parents mind?” He asked as we set our bags down.

“Nah, I don’t think my mom will mind. Besides, she doesn’t even get home till like, six anyway.” I hummed. “You want something to eat or drink? I’m a bit hungry.” I said and lead him to the kitchen.

“Sure, I can eat.” He followed, taking his parka off, and I glanced at the messy blond hair and slim frame. He sure was a pretty boy…

“What do you want? We’ve got hot pockets, leftover pizza, all the chips in the world…” I gestured to the top of the fridge where five chip bags lay.

“Damn.” He said, eyebrows raised.

“I really like chips,” I admitted with a grin and grabbed some coke cans for us.

“I can see that.” He nodded with a grin, then grabbed a cheese flavored one and we retreated back up to my room. “So what did you want to do?”

“We could watch some Netflix or look up bullshit on YouTube. That’s what I usually do. I watch so many cringe compilations…” I groaned, grabbing a chip and eating it as we sat on my bed.

“Sounds fun, but don’t you have things to do… like on your phone?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Not if I don’t want to. Now, come on, don’t tell me you just wanted to hang out just to see more pictures of me? Or to see me without my clothes on?” I asked.

“No!” Kenny shook his head. “Well, I mean, I’d be lying if I say I didn’t hope for at least a little peek…” He admitted, and I grinned. “What? That picture you sent me was really hot.” He said, making me laugh.

“Thanks, it’s one of my favorites.” I hummed, getting my laptop off the floor and typing in my password. “So, Netflix or YouTube?” I asked.

“YouTube. Show me these cringe comps.” He lied on his stomach and ate chips with me, and we spent hours laughing at compilations of cringe videos and vines. And really, it felt better to laugh at them with someone else rather than just myself.

We had finished the bag of chips and were taking a little break in the kitchen, talking over a tub of peach ice cream.

“So, what are you going to do about that bastard?” He asked and I bit my lip after licking my spoon clean.

“I think I might unblock him tomorrow, see what he does. If he reacts badly, I’ll just break it off. If he can’t respect me when I say no, he just doesn’t deserve me.” I said confidently and Kenny nodded.

“Yes. You do exactly that.” He smiled at me.

I heard the front door open, and I checked behind me and saw it was about five thirty. “Mom’s home.” I hummed.

“Should I go?” He asked.

“Not if you don’t want to. My mom’s pretty cool.” I gave him a reassuring smile.

“Does she know about your little hobbies?” He smirked.

“Oh, Gods no. And you better not say one fucking word about it.” I threatened and heard the door close. “In here, mom! I have a friend with me!” I called.

She poked her head in, then hummed and walked in. “Oh, so who’s your friend?” She asked, starting to put things away.

“I’m Kenny McCormick, miss,” Kenny said and she gave him a kind smile. All my mom’s smiles were kind and soft. She was just a soft lady.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kenny.” She smiled and kept quiet. “So what have you two done? Nothing too illegal, I hope.” She said, making me smile.

“Just ate chips, watched stupid videos online, now we have ice cream.” I beamed at her, and she sighed.

“You’re going to end up so obese, Baz.” Mom shook her head.

“Well, until that happens, my chips and ice cream and I are very happy together,” I said and Kenny was just snickering around the spoon in his mouth. “Don’t choke now, Kenny.” I stared at him. “Mom doesn’t allow death in the house.”

His eyes widened a little before he swallowed and laughed a little. “Really? So I’m allowed to die outside?” He asked.

“Sure.” I nodded and mom gave me a look. “What? Outside isn’t in the house.” I said, and Kenny just laughed.

“I’d just really prefer no one dies anywhere near the house, really.” Mom sighed, making me grin.

“Sorry, Kenny, looks like we’ll have to go across town to kill ourselves.” I sighed, and he was just laughing himself silly.

“Fine by me. How else will we complete our suicide pact if we can’t do it here?” He sighed, trying to hold in his laughs.

“Really?” I heard mom sigh and she walked out, leaving Kenny and I laughing over the tub of ice cream.

“Your mom is pretty cool,” Kenny said and I smiled.

“Yeah, she’s the best.” I nodded, honestly thankful for her. “I know a lot of people have problems with their parents, but I’m just so glad my mom isn’t like most of them. How are you with your parents?” I ask, licking some ice cream off my spoon.

“Uh… alright, I guess?” Kenny said, and his tone told me it probably wasn’t alright, so I dropped it.

“Anyway, you wanna stay for dinner? Or did you eat too much already?” I smiled, and he seemed a little thankful I didn’t question his relationship with his parents.

“I would, but I better be going soon.” Kenny sighed, then set down his spoon, then grabbed his parka and put it on. “I had a lot of fun, Baz. We should do this again. Soon.” He smiled at me.

“Yeah, of course. Whenever you want, Kenny.” I smiled.

“Yeah?” He moved a little closer to me. “How about after you break it off with that bastard?” He pulled back from my face with an easy smirk, and I was blushing.

“Sure. Sounds good.” I nodded, and he gave a wink and left.

“Well, he seems sweet.” Mom smiled at me.

“He’s really not,” I sighed and started to clean up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I unblocked Sir right before lunch. He called as we were all walking down the hallway, and I looked at Kenny and rolled my eyes before answering. “Hello.”

“The fuck was that?!” He nearly yelled, making me pull my phone back from my ear, and I kept my face straight, noticing the people around me jumped in shock at his angry tone.

“The fuck was what?” I brought it back to my ear, answering calmly, going to the door to go outside.

“You can’t fucking block me, little girl.” He growled.

“Yes, I can. I did.” I said, keeping my temper down. “I’ll do it again after this call.”

“Excuse me, little girl?” He warned.

“Don’t fucking call me that. I am a grown ass woman and I will not let you boss me around.” I snapped. “Yeah, I’ll admit, it’s hot sometimes when we sext, but you just don’t stop bossing me around. You don’t listen when I say no or when I say I can’t. So this isn’t going to fucking work out. I understand now why your other little needed a stand-in. Maybe she wasn’t busy at all, maybe she just needs a break from you and all your bossiness!” I snapped, letting the floodgates lose.

“If you weren’t up to the job…” He started.

“No, I am definitely up to the job. I do the job perfectly well with other guys that come to my blog for me. You’re just doing your job wrong.” I spat and he was finally silenced.

“The Daddy and Little relationship are supposed to be based on mutual respect, as all relationships are supposed to be. A good Daddy, Sir, or Master is supposed to fucking listen when their little says no. That’s just something people fucking know how to do!” I felt myself start to lose my temper, letting him know exactly what I think.

“Any person with common fucking sense knows that when someone says ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or ‘I can’t,’ you fucking listen to them! You don’t push it! You don’t try to dominate and make them do it anyway! And that’s your problem! You don’t listen when I say those things, you just want me to do it anyway!” I huffed angrily. I pause a moment to catch my breath.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I really am. I’ll be better next time…” He tried, and I just laughed.

“There’s not gonna be a next time,” I said. “Because you see, it’s not that you did it one time or not even the last time. It’s that you do it every time. Not a day goes by I tell you I am unable to do something, but you try to force me anyway.” I sigh, letting my hand trail through my hair.

I let my hand drop and take a breath. “I’d like to say it’s been a good run, but then I’d be lying. Bye, Sir.” I said and hung up, then blocked him again. I took a minute outside just to catch my breath and compose myself, then I walked back inside, and saw Kenny waiting by the door.

“How’d it go?” He asked, and I smiled at him.

“It’s over,” I said and he cheered and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the cafeteria.

“I knew you could do it, Baz! I’m proud of you!” He beamed, making me smile as we walked in.

“Yeah, me too. Man, you should’ve heard me…” I said and glanced at him. “Were you listening to me?”

“Just a little bit. And damn, you do not hold back. I don’t ever want to piss you off.” He said and I just laughed, ignoring the looks we were getting as we walked to get our lunch. To my surprise, he sat with me at my usual spot, where I sat alone.

“You don’t mind, do you?” He undid his hood and looked at me.

“No dude, it’s fine,” I said, then glanced at his usual table, where the guys were staring. “But won’t your friends mind?” I asked.

“I don’t give a shit.” He shook his head and smiled at me before starting to eat.

“Cool.” I grinned and drank some diet coke before eating as well.

“So, what’s this blog I heard about?” He asked and I coughed a little, making him jump back in shock.

“You heard that?!” I hissed and he nodded, and I groaned and covered my face. “Ugh, I’ll tell you later, but shut up about it for now,” I said.

Kenny just gave a smirk and nodded slowly. “I get it… there are pictures online. On your blog.” He said and I felt my face heat up.

“Dude! Shut the fuck up! Someone could hear you!” I hissed, swatting at him, and he just laughed and dodged me.

“Alright, alright.” He laughed, catching my wrist and putting my hand down. “I’ll shut up. But we’re talking about this later at yours.” He grinned.

I pursed my lips, but nodded anyway, not seeing a way out of this. My face was red all throughout lunch, and just starting to calm down as we made our way back to class. Kenny sat back down beside me and sighed, making me look over.

“I can’t believe you lied to me.” He hummed, leaning his head back over the headrest of his chair.

“You would have lied to me, too,” I mumbled, but he caught it. Kenny looked at me, then the ceiling.

“Yeah, I suppose I would have, too.” He blew out some air, then grinned. “I wanna see.”

“Oh, Gods…” I groaned, covering my face again.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny and I got up to my room, and I went to my NSFW blog on my phone and handed it over to Kenny to look through, hiding my face.

“These… These are all you?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, most of them.” I peeked and saw him scrolling and staring with wide eyes.

“Holy shit… Holy shit!” He breathed, sounding amazed, and though my fingers, I saw him look from me to a picture on my phone. “Holy shit…”

“What?” I asked, and he shook his head. “No, you have to tell me! You’re making me self-conscious, Kenny!” I huffed, uncovering my blushing face.

“You’re hotter than I thought. You’re so tiny… you don’t look that tiny, though.” He said and I shrugged.

“I tend to wear layers and larger clothes.” I shrugged, and he nodded and scrolled through, his face growing more and more interested.

“Oh, my God…” He sighed and I peeked over and saw him looking at some pictures I had taken of my pussy after I had come.

“Okay, that’s enough.” I tried to take my phone from him, but he held away and kept staring.

“So creamy… I would lick all that up, Baz.” He sighed.

“Yeah, like I don’t hear that every day.” I scoff and push forward and grab my phone, taking it from him and pocketing it. Kenny just looked at me sitting on my bed, a new look in his eyes. I was a bit nervous as to what he was thinking.

“Can you maybe… take off a few layers?” He asked and my brow raised. “I just want a closer look. You can tell me to back off if you want.” He said, noticing my reaction.

I bit my lip and took my jacket off. Thing is, I was a slut for attention. Well, not a literal slut, but I fucking loved attention. If Kenny wanted to get a closer look at me and pay me attention, there is no possible way I could say no.

I watched his eyes widen and study me as I slipped my sweater over my head, and the top I had on under that. I soon stood up, and took my jeans off and peeled my leggings down, leaving me in just my bra, panties, and socks. I quickly glanced at the time and saw it was about three hours before mom came home. Plenty of time.

“Look at you… you’re so tiny.” Kenny breathed, moving a little closer to me, but still careful to keep his distance. “You’re so pale, too. Your skin looks soft.” He said and I saw his hand start to move to me, but he stopped himself.

An idea popped into my mind, and I blushed and looked away, embarrassed at myself.

“What? What is it?” Kenny asked. Shit, he noticed.

I wordlessly grab my phone and double tap the home button, bringing it to the camera. I select a filter and handed it to Kenny. “You can help me take pictures… if you want.” I offered.

Kenny held my phone and didn’t answer for a moment, then licked his lips. “What do I do?” He asked after swallowing thickly.

I sat up and he moved off the bed, and I started pushing the sheets back to clear a space. “I usually don’t post more than four or five. So, don’t take more than ten, so I can look through them and choose good ones. Don’t get my face or my tattoos in the pictures, either. Uh, I guess you can tell me how to pose.” I said, lying on my back, seeing him position my phone over me.

“Alright. Knees together, legs up, but feet on the bed.” He said and took one as I did so. “Turn on your side…” He said and took another. “Your back…” I said and he took another. “Can you lift your ass?”

He took a number of photos of me in different positions and handed me my phone back. I plugged my phone up to my charger and he sat beside me as I went through them. I first sent all of them to Kenny, then began deleting ones I didn’t like or ones that didn’t turn out so well, leaving me with five.

“What should I caption them?” I sigh as I went to my Tumblr blog and chose the photos to post on my blog. I already added my usual tags, but captions are where I usually got stuck.

“How about something like… I had a friend over today and we had plenty of fun together.” Kenny leaned his chin on my shoulder. I smirked a little and typed it out.

“Are we having fun together?” I asked eyebrows raised a little as I hit the post button and waited for it to post.

“I’m having plenty of fun.” I saw Kenny grin.

“Are you?” I smile.

“Hey, I’m in a bed with a gorgeous girl that’s just in her underwear. I call that tons of fun.” He hummed and I set my phone aside and looked at him.

“Is it still fun for you if I don’t give you permission to touch me?” I asked.

“At least I get to look at you.” He smiled, his eyes tracing my body. That makes me smile a little, and I looked away.

“I guess you can touch me a little… but nowhere inappropriate.” I warned and he nodded, his hand immediately landing on my stomach, his fingers splaying across my skin. I watched his gaze carefully as he just felt my skin on my stomach, waist, and my arms.

“Soft,” Kenny hummed. “Just like I thought.”

“Really?” I hum and he nods thoughtfully.

“Hate to inform you, Baz, but it will be hard to keep my hands off of you from now on,” Kenny said with a grin, making me laugh.

“I, um, I wouldn’t mind, really.” I blushed and saw his grin grow.

“Really?” His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. “So, you wouldn’t mind, say… if I was just walking behind you and hugged you?” He asked.

“Nope.” I shook my head, smiling a little.

“Would you mind if I maybe slid my hands under your shirts once in a while?” He kept grinning, and soon, I was grinning, too.

“Sure.” I pressed my lips together, trying to contain my feelings.

“How about feeling that pretty ass of yours?” Kenny tested, making me laugh.

“Maybe once or twice a week. Over my jeans.” I said and he chuckled, nodding.

We lied there, talking, and when I heard my mom pull up in her car, Kenny helped me get dressed quickly and we sat back on the bed, just as innocent as can be.


	8. Chapter 8

For about two weeks now, Kenny and I had grown close. He was spending a lot of time at my house after school, helping me take pictures. I never let him see anything under my underwear, so all I’ve been posting lately have been pictures of me in my underwear and such.

A lot of people thought we were dating, but Kenny and I said it wasn’t like that. Of course, we couldn’t really say what it was like, but it wasn’t like that.

“Ha, read this one.” I passed my phone over to a new message I was sent from another blog.

“’Come straddle me and grind your wet little pussy on that thick cock, make a big mess on my boxers girl,’ devil smiling emoji, and a dick pic.” Kenny read. “Wow. That’s not really creative.”

“There are others.” I scrolled through and read a few. “’You’ll be craving a big hung dick to fuck you silly…’ Let’s see, what else?” I hummed. “Oh, here’s a good one! ‘I’d tease you until you begged to be filled and fucked, I wanna make that pussy soaking wet until you can’t take it anymore little girl. Then I’d hold you down and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.’ Another smiling devil emoji.” I read off as Kenny giggled.

“What?” I asked, smiling and looking over.

“It just amazes me that you get messages like that on the daily. Some of those are pretty desperate.” He sighed, putting his arms around me and leaning his head on me. I was just in a T-shirt and some panties today, and of course my socks.

“I’ve grown numb to them.” I hummed, scrolling through.

“Really?” Kenny raised his head to look at me, and I nodded. “Damn, so if I were to say the dirtiest things I could think of to you, it would do nothing?” He asked, and I snickered.

“I don’t see how even you could compete with some of these, Kenny. But sure, if you somehow could, I doubt it would do anything.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll think of something someday,” Kenny swore, lying his head back down on my chest.

I set my phone aside and sighed. “So, what do you want to do?” I asked.

“Eat you out,” Kenny replied and I smacked him on his head, making him snicker. “Um,” He yawned, and I smiled a little.

“I can put on a movie we can fall asleep to.” I offered.

“I don’t know why I’m so tired.” Kenny nodded and I slipped out of his grasp to put on a movie, then turned out the lights, keeping the door half open so mom wouldn’t flip. I pulled on some joggers and went back to bed.

“It’s alright. I’m kind of tired, too.” I said and hit play, watching a little on low volume as Kenny made himself comfortable beside me, his arm keeping me in place. The blankets over us were warm and I was way too comfortable. I soon found myself yawning and blinking away tears, and Kenny was only half asleep.

I reached for the remote and turned the TV off, then dropped the remote on the floor carelessly and curled up to get warmer, finally dozing off as Kenny tightened his grip on me.

I dreamed that I was a princess and it was my coronation day, and I spent it trying on dresses in my dressing room that was bigger than my actual room. I wore this emerald green dress where the top was just straps wrapping horizontally around me, but the bottom half was more like a ballgown. Though I was nervous in my dream about the strap covering my boobs slipping, in the mirror in my dream, I looked great.

What was even better was that celebrities like Beyoncé and Rihanna and Cara Delevingne, and they greeted me with “Your Majesty,” all the while I’m there like, “No, I should be calling you Your Majesty.” 

Suddenly Kenny was there, looking stunning in a suit, and I smiled, blushing a little, and went to say hello. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, and he gently spun me in a circle, making my skirt fly out a little.

“You look gorgeous,” He complimented, making me smile. “What am I talking about? You’re always gorgeous.”

“Kenny,” I blushed as he pulled me close and I felt his lips flutter over my neck right before I woke up.

“Hey, Baz, get up.” I heard my mom talking, and I opened my eyes to glare at her. I then noticed the room was significantly darker and I looked over at Kenny, still asleep beside me. I sat up a little, moving his arm that was around me off a little. I grabbed my phone and my eyes widened at the time.

“It’s after seven thirty? Jesus.” I said and pushed my hair back, now probably having bed head.

“You need to wake up Kenny so he can get home.” She said and I nodded, then turned out as she walked out. I shook his shoulder, and his brows furrowed.

“Kenny, wake up. We overslept.” I said and he sighed and dug his face into my pillow. I smiled a little, then yawned. “Kenny, come on, dude. Your parents are probably worried. It’s late, dude.” I said.

“They don’t care.” He said sleepily, turning over and settling down. I frowned a little at his back, sitting there and contemplating.

“I’m sorry to hear that, dude, really. But you can’t sleep over. Mom would kill me.” I said softly, and he turned back to me, raising a brow, and he was now about half awake.

“Would she?” He asked.

“Would you let your daughter have a boy in her room overnight?” I asked and he hummed.

“I see your point.” He said, then groaned as he sat up. “What time is it?” He asked, wiping his hands over his face.

“Like seven forty, dude,” I said and saw him look at my windows and how it was already dark.

“Damn. Good nap.” He hummed with a little smirk and I chuckled.

“Yeah. I dreamed I was a princess and it was my coronation day and I had the prettiest dress. Everyone was there, and I met Beyoncé.” I grinned and Kenny chuckled.

“Was I there?” He asked and I nodded, and he gave me a smile. “How did I look?”

“Super dapper, dude,” I said and he laughed as he climbed out of my bed to get his shoes and parka on and get his bag.

“I’m glad.” He sighed happily and I watched, smiling, but sad. I didn’t want him to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay, princess?” Kenny said in a teasing voice, and I threw one of my smaller pillows at him.

Kenny laughed and dodged it, then walked out of my room, and I soon heard him walk out of my house.

I literally couldn’t stop smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

I got to class early the next day and began researching on my phone as I sat at my desk, my propped up in the chair in front of me. I ignored everyone around me, as usual, until one voice spoke up next to me.

“Who are you messaging now?” Kenny asked me, loosening his hood, and I turned to meet his eyes, and I smiled.

“No one,” I answered. “I don’t have to answer if I don’t want to.”

“Ouch. Look at you hurting all those poor guy’s feelings.” Kenny chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Looking at movies times. You wanna see something with me?” I asked, looking back at my phone and he stood and leaned over my shoulder and looked with me.

“How about that one? When?” He pointed.

“Anytime you want, dude. You know I’m always free.” I hummed, selecting the movie and looking up times. “How about… Saturday, eleven?” I asked and Kenny nodded.

“Sure. Sounds good.” He patted my head and took his seat.

“Cool.” I smiled and took a screenshot to remember.

“Did… Did Baz just ask out Kenny?” Token asked, sounding surprised, and I looked up, my brows raised.

“Not like that, dude.” I hummed.

“Aw, so I won’t get to finger you in the back of the theater?” Kenny fake pouted.

“No, dude.” I rolled my eyes, scoffing, then going to my blog to answer messages, typing quickly and carefully choosing emojis as usual.

“Do you call everyone dude?” Kyle asked me.

“Yeah, dude.” I nodded, not taking my eyes off my screen. I soon narrowed my eyes at one message and bit my lip, not sure how to respond.

Kenny came back over my shoulder and read it. “Uh…” He said at the message of someone telling me they wanted to fuck my ass and finger me till I come, lick up both of our come, then spit it in my mouth.

“Yeah, I’m just as stuck as you. Block them.” He said and I did so.

“Fucking done,” I hummed and moved onto others to answer. Just a couple perverts, some dick pics, and a few just saying hi and asking how I’m doing.

I put my phone down for class but picked it up again when we went to lunch, now having some new material to read through and answer. I walked beside Kenny, and he snuck some peeks at my phone and corrected some emojis at times.

“Hey, how about after your date on Saturday, you come and hang out with us, Baz?” Stan offered, and I looked up, surprised.

“You want to hang out with me?” I asked.

“Well, Kenny likes you, so yeah.” He nodded.

“Yeah, he hardly spends any time with us anymore.” Cartman threw Kenny a look.

I smirked and chuckled a little and Kenny looked a little embarrassed. “Sounds cool. What do you guys usually do?” I asked and they all looked at each other.

“I mean… there are video games.” Craig said.

“She wouldn’t be interested in video games, you gaywad.” Cartman scoffed, and I was taken aback.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked and the table went quiet in surprise. “Oh, because I’m a girl, and you’re a fat sexist bastard. Sorry, I forgot.” I laughed it off.

“Do you like video games?” Kyle asked.

“Some,” I shrugged.

“Assassin’s Creed,” Kenny answered and I sighed. “She’s a total nerd about Assassin’s Creed. She has this blanket with Ezio on it, I was there when her mom tried to wash it, I swear Baz nearly cried.” Kenny laughed and I hit his arm.

“Shut up!” I blushed a little and huffed. “It’s just a good game with a very intricate storyline and great graphics.” I defended.

“It is a good game,” Craig nodded in agreement.

“See?!” I beamed.

“It’s a nerd game.” Kenny snickered.

“You’re a…!” I started, then closed my mouth and tried to not smile. “I don’t have a comeback. Fuck.” I sighed in defeat. “Fuck you. Yeah, just… fuck you.” I said and Kenny and some of the guys laughed. I smiled to myself and drank some diet coke.

“You ever played Smash Brothers?” Clyde asked and I nodded. “Cool, that’s what we usually play. That or Guitar Hero.”

“We just like competing against each other,” Stan said and I smiled.

“That’s cool,” I nodded, drinking more. “I used to compete with my friends all the time.” I smiled a little.

“I didn’t realize you had friends,” Craig said and Tweek hushed him.

“Don’t be rude!” He twitched.

“Oh. Sorry.” Craig said, not sounding sorry at all. “I just never see her hanging out with anyone. Besides Kenny, I mean, but that hasn’t been for long.”

“Dude!” Tweek said.

“No, it’s cool. I mean, you’re right, Craig, I don’t really have friends outside Kenny.” I said, pushing my hair over my shoulder as I thought back. “I don’t really mind it, either. I used to have friends, though. Whatever.” I shrugged, drinking coke.

“Well, what happened?” Kyle asked and I looked around, seeing them all waiting for a story.

“Oh, they just left me,” I said. “Got bored or whatever.” I shrugged, then paused. “Jesus, that sounded depressing. Ha, sorry, guys.” I laughed it off quickly.

Of course, a part of me was worried that Kenny would find out about my baggage and decide he can’t deal with it either. But to me, it seems like Kenny has baggage too, so maybe he’d be more understanding than the friends who left me behind because they couldn’t deal with me and my issues.

Shit, everyone’s got baggage, I know that. Some people just more than others, I guess, and my old friends with little baggage just couldn’t handle me and my fucking aircraft carrier of shit.

I’m willing to be there for Kenny and his, as long as he’s willing to be there for me and mine.

I took my phone out again and checked the date again, seeing it was Thursday. I made a note in my memos to talk about this fear at my therapy appointment this evening.

“It’s Thursday again,” Kenny said as we walked back to class and I looked over. “When are you gonna tell me where you every other Thursday?” He asked.

“Why’s it any of your business?” I hummed, slipping my phone into my pocket.

“Your business is my business, Baz.” He said coolly, and I raised my brow and gave him a look.

“Oh, is it?” I asked, and my tone made him stare at me in shock.

“Uh…” He started.

“Oh, okay. Just because now you know a few of my secrets, suddenly all of my business is yours, too?” I asked, crossing my arms, and he backed up a little, holding his hands up.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kenny said and I let my brows drop.

“Better not have,” I warned and went to my seat. Goddamn.


	10. Chapter 10

After talking to my therapist on Thursday evening, I realized I had no real choice but to try and trust Kenny, and if it didn’t work, then it didn’t work. All I could was get over it just like I got rid of everyone else.

That’s something I’m oddly good at; getting over people until they don’t mean a thing to me. I do it all the time, and it seems like I’ve been doing it forever. It doesn’t even take me two weeks to cut someone out of my life and forget them now.

I’m goddamn talented.

So Saturday afternoon, Kenny and I walked out of a movie theatre. Kenny was in his usual T-shirt and parka and pants, but today was a little warmer, so I wore joggers and a crop top to show off my tiny waist. It was a Saturday and warm and I fucking could. Besides, I looked good in joggers and crop tops.

“I’m in love,” I told Kenny as we walked to Token’s house.

“Are you?” He asked, sounding amused.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I’m going to marry Princess Shuri.” I sighed. “She’s so beautiful and smart. And a princess.” I grinned at Kenny.

“Shuri? Really? I was more into Killmonger.” He hummed and I grinned wider.

“He was hot, too. He’s my second choice.” I nodded and rang Token’s doorbell.

“How is Killmonger only your second choice? Did you not see him shirtless all those times?” Kenny gasped.

“Did you somehow not notice how badass Shuri is?” I scoffed and the door opened and I gave a smile to Clyde. “Hi. We made it.”

“I see that. Come on in.” He said and we went in and kicked our shoes off. As he leads us down the hall, I checked my phone and saw a plethora of messages I decided to ignore and answer later.

“Hey, guys.” Stan and Kyle greeted us kindly, and I gave them smiles as Kenny and I joined them all on the couch.

“How was your date?” Butters asked.

“She wouldn’t stop getting wet over the characters.” Kenny rolled his eyes, and I found it odd he didn’t comment on the date bit.

“I was not getting wet, and it’s not my fault that literally, everyone was attractive.” I huffed, crossing my arms, then looked at the screen. “Who’s winning?” I asked as I noticed Craig was playing Tweek.

“Craig is. Tweek is usually too spastic to press the buttons right.” Kyle quietly informed me, and I nodded.

“Gotcha. Who’s after them? Is there like an order?” I asked and Stan pointed to a board they had up, like a bracket they use for sports. All of our names were there.

“Since you and Kenny just got here, we paired you with Tweek. So since Craig is probably going to win this round, next round will be you and Tweek to see who wins. Whoever wins that one plays whoever wins another round, Craig or Clyde. You know how brackets work.” Stan explained and I nodded.

“Yeah, got it.” I nodded. Chances are I wouldn’t win against Tweek, no matter how spastic he was. I haven’t played Smash Bros in literal years, not since I was twelve, I think. But I’m way too stubborn and proud to admit that. So hopefully I can just remember the controls and not make a fool out of myself.

Craig soon beat Tweek, who was sad about that, but Craig kissed his cheek, which lit him up with a smile and a twitch.

“Now you play Baz, honey,” Craig said and handed me the controller, and I plopped down beside Tweek, giving him a smile.

“This should be entertaining,” I heard Cartman say, and I ignored him as we chose our characters. Who worked best for me? Probably King Dedede, now that I think back, and I select him.

“Whoa, princess, I didn’t think you wanted to pound Tweek,” Kenny said and my shoulders dropped and I glared over my shoulder at him.

“I will actually fucking murder you, Kenny.” I sighed before turning back, and the guys were laughing as Tweek blushed. “Ignore them, Tweek,” I said and he nodded as we chose a stage and started to fight.

It was a little hard, and it took me a minute to remember the controls and fight back, but soon I had done it and defeated Tweek, playing as Kirby, enough to win the match.

“Shit, she actually won,” Craig said in surprise, and I was surprised, too.

“I won?” I hummed. “I didn’t expect to win, honestly,” I said and turned to Tweek with a smile. “Good game, dude.”

“Yeah…” He nodded and twitched, then went to be by Craig, who held his hand and kissed his cheek to make him feel better.

Craig and Clyde played, and a few more people, and I managed to win a few times until Craig actually obliterated me.

“Jesus fuck.” I breathed and he gave a small, smug smirk. “Dude, you didn’t even give me a chance…” I said.

“It’s what you get for beating my boyfriend,” Craig said simply and I nodded, then offered my hand.

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” I said and he shook it before I got up to sit on the couch again.

“I didn’t expect you to get that far,” Kenny said to me.

“Yeah dude, me neither.” I shook my head and opened a new soda to drink. “Fuck, my thumb hurts a bit now.”

“Want me to suck it?” Kenny grinned and I pushed him away from me.

“Gross, dude.” I sighed.

“You’ve heard worse.” Kenny shrugged.

“True. But still, gross. Get away from me.” I say playfully, and Kenny grins at me as I drink more soda.

“You both are being gross,” Cartman said, and we looked at him. “We already have to deal with Craig and Tweek, we don’t need another couple doing gross couple-y things.”

“You’re just jealous, fatass,” Kenny said smugly.

“Yeah, and we’re not a couple, dude.” I rolled my eyes, sitting back and drinking more soda.

“Ha, sure.” Kyle laughed.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” I asked and he looked back at me with a raised brow.

“You don’t see it because you’re on the inside, but you and Kenny practically act like a couple. It’s kind of pointless to say you’re not.” Kyle explained and my brows furrowed a little as I began thinking. Looking around, I saw near everyone’s eyes were on Kenny and me, and I felt sick with nervousness.

I looked around nervously, biting my lip a little, and set my soda can down. I stand up and brush my joggers off. “Well, this was fun. I better get going. Thanks, guys, bye.” I say quickly and give a smile before walking down the hallway, grabbing my shoes, and getting the hell out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn’t bother going to school on Monday, telling my mom I felt sick to my stomach, which wasn’t even a lie. I did actually feel sick about facing anybody at school that was at Token’s on Saturday. I spent Sunday inside, and I planned on spending Monday that way, too.

So when mom left for work at eight, I spent the day distracting myself by taking nude pictures, touching myself and taking pictures of that to post, and answering the horny messages that came in, helping random dudes online get off to me.

It was a pretty good distraction.

I was taking a little break and eating Doritos in my kitchen with a diet coke when there was rapid knocking at the door. I looked up, startled as shit, and got up to check who it was at the peephole as the knocking continued.

I looked and saw that orange parka, then sighed, putting my forehead against the wood. No! I did not want to deal with this now!

“Baz! I know you’re home! Open up!” He opened his hood to say clearly.

I didn’t answer and bit my lips shut.

“I want to talk, Baz! Come on! Open up!” He groaned. I decided to just ignore him and go up to my room and put on music to drown him out. Punk rock will do the trick.

“Oh, very mature, Baz!” I heard him yell and I covered my ears. After a minute, I turn the music down a bit and go downstairs and open the door, startling Kenny for a moment.

“Fucking finally!” He pushed his way inside and went up to my room. I sigh and close the door, locking it, and follow him. He turns my music off and takes his parka off and looks at me with raised brows. “So?”

“So?” I ask.

“What the fuck, Baz?!” He groans, almost yelling, and I flinch a little. “First you run out of Token’s after some stupid comment Kyle said, then you avoid us, me, for two days! What the fuck?!”

“I’m sorry! I got nervous!” I said, yelling back.

“Nervous about what? What the actual fuck would get you that nervous?” He asked, and when I looked away, he got it. “Me? Fucking me? Are you fucking serious, Baz?” I could only watch as he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let me get this straight, you got nervous about a dumb ass comment Kyle made about us being together, making you run out and avoid everybody for two days?” He stared at me, looking done with everything. “In what world does that make sense?”

“Kenny, you know things about me no one else does. There are some people that know things about me you don’t. I’m not good with relationships.” I shook my head, crossing my arms over myself.

“Yeah? And who the fuck decided that? Just because you post porn of yourself doesn’t change how I view you, how I feel about you!” He said and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look straight into his angry face. “You can cut that bullshit out right now, Baz. You know for a fucking fact that I don’t care about that.”

“It’s not that… Well, it is, but that’s not all of it…” I tried to look away, but Kenny wouldn’t let me.

“Then you’re going to tell me what the fuck is up with you, so I can help you get through it.” He ordered, and I almost teared up. He was so aggressively caring, I fucking loved it.

“I’m just scared you’ll leave me behind, too,” I admitted. “That’ll you’ll decide I’m too much for you to handle and leave me behind.”

“You mean like those bitch ass friends you had?” He asked, his tone a little softer, and I nodded. “Why did they leave you, Baz? People don’t just ditch people for no reason.” His thumbs rubbed my cheeks.

“Everyone’s got baggage, Kenny. They just found that my baggage was a bit too much.” I said, looking away.

Kenny sighed and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, but wrapped my arms around him anyway, already feeling safe and warm.

“I’m sorry those fuckers did that to you. I don’t care how much shit you have to deal with, I want to help you.” He said and I wiped my eyes a little. Mom didn’t raise a little bitch.

“They all said that, too.” I couldn’t help but say. Jesus, I sound so pathetic.

“Well, I’m not them. I’m not going anywhere, hear me?” Kenny said and I nodded against his shoulder. We stayed standing there for a few minutes before I felt him shake with laughter, and I pulled back and looked at him with a smile.

“What?” I asked and saw him smiling at me.

“That was the most chick-flick thing I’ve ever done.” He said and I chuckled. “But seriously, Baz, I don’t plan on going anywhere.” He said, taking my hand leading us to my bed to sit. He didn’t let my hand go and I honestly liked holding his.

Gross.

I smiled a little at my own thoughts as we sat in silence, just holding hands. I peeked over and saw Kenny staring at me. “What?” I asked.

“I want to kiss you.” He said, and I was taken aback at how forward he was.

“Oh. Okay.” I said, and in a flash, he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I remembered to close my eyes and kiss him back, and felt something swirl in my stomach.

Our lips parted for a moment and came back together, more aggressively now, and Kenny scooted over to be closer to me. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I accepted it and ignored all the thoughts in my head and just focused on his soft, pink lips.

Kenny didn’t taste like anything special, just like skin, maybe a little sweeter. Feeling a little brave, I let my lips part, and he eagerly licked his way into my mouth. I breathed in deep and let my arms raise to go around his neck and bury my hands in that gorgeous messy blond hair.

We were soon lying back, kissing hard, and I had lost my breath. Kenny pulled back and stared at me, and we were both breathing hard. I blushed as I met his blue eyes, and he gave me a cute, boyish grin.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Better than okay.” I nodded with a little smile on my tingling lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I bite my lip nervously, now realizing the position that Kenny and I were in, and also aware of the feeling deep in my abdomen, growing between my thighs, too.

“What are you thinking?” Kenny asked and I simply reach over and take his hand and slide it under my shirt. He looked surprised and lets it rest on my stomach, so I wrap my hand around his wrist and slide it up to my chest, where he could feel I wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Baz, are you sure?” He asked and I blushed and I nodded.

“I don’t have condoms, though…” I said, gathering myself together.

“I don’t either. We don’t have to go that far.” Kenny said and I nodded, and he sat back between my legs and raised my shirt. “May I?” He asked and I nodded, raising my arms as he peeled my shirt off, exposing me in front of him for the first time.

Kenny looked speechless, looking at my chest before his eyes flicked up to mine. “Uh, can I…?”

“You don’t need to ask.” I shook my head, and his hands came to cup my waist, and he slid them up and cupped both breasts, holding and weighing them in his hands.

“Soft… very soft…” He breathed and moved me to lie back, and he leaned over me, his fingers playing with my nipples. I tried to not move my hips and bit my lip to keep my whimpers in. It got hard to when he leaned over and began kissing my breasts, licking and softly biting my nipples.

“Kenny…” I breathed and his blue eyes looked up at me.

“Yes, babe?” He asked, his hands rolling over my chest as he spoke.

“I want you to touch me, lower,” I said, my cheeks heating, and he looked a bit excited. Just like a kid on Christmas. Given how perverted Kenny has always been, I bet he’s dreamed of something like this for Christmas since he was a little kid.

“You sure, babe?” He asked and I nodded. Kenny pulled down the band of my joggers and glanced at my panties before pulling them down and off my legs, too.

“Fuck,” He breathed and parted my legs carefully. His fingertips gently traced my inner thighs, making me twitch and jump a little, and he shot me a smile. “Looks even better than the pictures. Speaking of…” He hummed and pressed a kiss to my thigh. “I think after I’m done here, we’ll have to do this again and I’ll have to take pictures then. Give those horny bloggers something to really jerk it to.” Kenny grinned, making me groan.

“Are you saying my pictures aren’t good enough?” I asked as he lowered himself down and his fingers traced my labia.

“Not at all, babe. But can you just imagine how your followers would react to seeing someone else’s fingers in you?” He hummed, and as he spoke, he parted my lips and felt the moisture between them. “Nice,” I heard him breathe.

I thought about it quickly, and yeah, I guess it would be a surprise for my followers to see someone was getting action with me. Might even get me a couple hundred new followers if we did it right…

I gasped out as Kenny worked a finger in me, and he looked up at me. “Sorry, too much?” He asked.

“No, it’s fine… your fingers are just bigger than mine…” I sighed out, relaxing.

“Oh,” Kenny said, then paused. “Wait, have you only been fingered by yourself?” He asked.

“Virgin,” I shot him a grin. “Please, Kenny,” I begged and he nodded and began pumping his finger in and out of me as he spoke.

“That’s wild to think about, that you’re a virgin. I mean, if we’re basing this on your blog, all the pictures, and chats, you seem much more experienced. You don’t seem like a virgin at all.” Kenny said.

“You mean I seem like a whore,” I said without thinking.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all. Experience doesn’t equal whore.” Kenny shook his head, then worked on trying to fit two fingers in me.

“Oh, that’s going to be hard to do. Sometimes I can’t even get two of my fingers in there. And my hands are tiny.” I warned him.

“You’re very tight. You’re relaxed?” He asked.

“I’m trying to be.” I hummed, closing my eyes and working on relaxing more for him. I then felt him touch and start to rub my clit, and I jumped. “Not helping, Kenny.”

“It will in a bit.” I peeked and saw him grinning. “See? You’re getting wetter already… oh shit, that’s come. You’re coming?”

“A little,” I moaned a little, feeling it tighten in my core. My hips began to move against his hand, and with a little sucking sensation, I felt his second finger enter me.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Kenny sighed, working hard to get me to come now. “God, fuck, Baz. I could just bury my face in your pussy.”

“What’s stopping you?” I breathed a laugh. That honestly sounds heavenly. He was great with his hands, think of how great his tongue could be.

“I want to save it.” He hummed and began fingering me faster, rubbing my clit harder, and I nearly cringed at the wet sounds coming from me. “Baz, babe, tell me what to do to get you to come.” His voice sounded so hot.

“Clit… harder…” I moaned and he pulled his fingers from inside me and focused solely on my clit, rubbing harshly. I jumped and moaned loudly, and his hand came down to hold my hips down, which was hard, as they wanted to grind themselves against his hand.

“Come for me, Baz,” Kenny whispered against my hipbone before kissing it, and my legs twitched and trembled. I felt the heat between them, and Kenny stopped rubbing but did slowly a few more times before pulling his hand away.

I breathed heavily and turned my head to look at him. Kenny wiped the creamy white come from me with his fingers, then put his fingers in his mouth. I blushed as he moaned and popped them out.

“Nice. Can’t wait to eat you out proper.” He grinned at me, and I gave a little chuckle. I reached for him and he helped me sit up, and I grabbed my clothes and redressed before mom came home.

“Kenny, you sure you don’t see me as a whore?” I asked as we sat together and he shook his head.

“No, babe, I don’t. I see you as mine now, though.” He grinned and I laughed a little, feeling okay with that.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, I went to school in regular jeans, T-shirt, and jacket. Nothing was really different throughout the day other than Kenny just hanging onto me a bit more than he used to. Other than that, I still took notes, replied to messages, all that good stuff.

I had a plan for when I got home, and it one hundred percent involved Kenny.

So, I talked to him as we were walking back to my house.

“So, you remember when you said something about how my followers would react to seeing someone else with me?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Kenny hummed, his fingers through my belt loop where he held me.

“I got an idea.” I smiled.

“Uh oh.” Kenny grinned.

“Shut up, you’re going to love it.” I chuckled, unlocking the front door to let us in. “I have to get dressed first, though.”

“Dressed?” Kenny asked as we went up to my room.

“Yeah. Well, undressed, I guess is more like it.” I shrugged as I set my bag down, setting my phone on the nightstand beside my bed. Kenny set his down as well, and I reached for him. He came over to me and let me take his parka off him.

“What’s your idea?” He asked, already pushing my shirt up.

“Pictures of me covered in your load,” I smirked a little when his breathing got shaky. “Just like my chest, stomach, hips. You know.” I hummed and he nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“I’m up for that.” He said, and I slid his shirt over his head.

“You choose however you want to get off.” I held his hips in my hands, gazing at his blown-up pupils. “Of course, I’ll help.”

Kenny stared at me for a moment, then groaned. “Fuck, you make it so hard to think, babe.”

I smiled a little wider, undoing his pants. “Yeah, can’t say I’m sorry about that.”

His hand came up and held my chin, and he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. “I want to see these lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Okay,” I smiled, and Kenny brought me in for a kiss, undoing my pants as he kissed me deeply.

It didn’t take us but a few seconds to become bare, and Kenny sat on my bed while I kneeled on the floor between his legs. I stroked him, trying to remember all that I remembered from porn on giving blowjobs, and I remembered that the underside is sensitive, and the head is sensitive. The underside of the head is super sensitive if I was remembering right.

So, I started by licking his head, then trailed my tongue up and down his shaft. I peeked up every once in a while, just to see Kenny just looking mind-blown, his chest heaving, and he gripped my sheets.

I sat up a little straighter and put a hand on his thigh for balance as I slipped the tip in my mouth, circling the tip of my tongue around, and I looked up and saw his dropped jaw.

“Fuck, babe. You’re good at that…” Kenny panted, and I mentally patted myself on the back. I continued to suck him off, waiting for him to tell me when he got close.

And when he did, it wasn’t like he actually told me. Kenny just lifted my head from his dick, picked me up and set me on my bed, then kneeled between my legs and jacked himself off over me. I was a little awestruck at how hot he looked with his eyes closed, panting through parted lips, and more so the fact that he was finishing himself off over me.

He sighed out my name, making me smile, then came, painting white splatters over my chest and stomach. It was hot when it hit my skin, then cooled after a few seconds. Kenny gathered himself rather quickly, and grabbed my phone, snapping a few photos before he set it aside and leaned over me to kiss me once more.

I was painfully aware of the throbbing between my legs, and it only worsened when Kenny grabbed some tissues to clean me up.

“What is it, Baz?” He hummed, apparently noticing my expression. His eyes flashed to my face, then he grinned. “Don’t tell me I got you horny?”

I just pouted, not knowing how to voice my feelings. He leaned over, bringing his face close to mine again. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah,” I breathed.

“How bad?” He just smirked.

“Bad… Kenny…” I whined, and Kenny pecked my lips as he slid his fingers between my folds, feeling my wetness, and I shuddered a little.

“Oh, you do want it bad.” He grinned, circling my clit, and I bit my lip, giving him my best begging eyes. Kenny leaned down and kissed me, then slid a finger in and pumped it slowly. “I got you, babe.”

I whimpered as he reached deep in me, swirling his finger, making me drip. He had no trouble pushing in a second finger this time, and the slight stretch made me moan. Kenny alternated between pumping his fingers in and out of me and curling them, which had me gasping and moaning like crazy. He stroked against my G spot with no mercy, and when I was dripping, he just collected the wetness to rub hard on my clit.

I was seeing stars by the time I was coming, Kenny kissing my neck and whispering to me to encourage me as I did so.

When I had regained myself, I turned over and kissed Kenny deeply, not wanting this to end. I felt way too good for this to end.

“Babe,” Kenny hummed, holding my hips. “I’m having fun, too. But your mom’s going to be here soon.”

I sat up, throwing my hair back from my face as he checked the time, and goddammit, he was right.

“Fuck,” I whined, frowning a bit. Where did the time even go? This wasn’t fair.

“Hey, we have tomorrow. And the next day, and the next.” He stroked my sides, and I nodded with a sigh, and he gave me a kiss before we got up to get dressed. I turned on the TV in my room to look like we were doing something, while we really spent the last twenty minutes or so just making out, and Kenny didn’t even try to stop himself from slipping his hands under my shirt or tracing over my ass.

And I wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
